Walking Through The Halls
by MorganWrites101
Summary: Peyton is nineteen years old and has a eight mounth old baby in freshmen year of collage. She gets back together with her ex. Is she happy this way? Read to find out
1. chapter 1

**WALKING THROUGH THE HALLS EPISODE 1**

 **P** **EYTON'S DREAM**

"Will, I need to tell you something..." I told my boyfriend.

"What Peyton?" he said.

"I'm pregnant..." I stood up from the couch "and I wanna keep it.". Will hit me.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU OR BE APART OF THIS BABIES LIFE! YOU GOT ME!" he screamed and hit me again. I ran away crying.

 **THE DREAM ENDS**

I woke up to the sound of my baby crying. I went to the nursy and picked her up.

"Shhhh, it's okay Zuri, shhhh" I said rubbing her head. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I nursed her for ten minutes. I put her on the floor to play. I went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I cut up some strawberries and made a jelly sandwich for her lunch. I drank my coffee and made myself some eggs for breakfast. After I ate I picked up Zuri and went upstairs to the bathroom. I put on my makeup and did my hair. I got me and Zuri dressed.

"You ready kiddo?" I said putting her into her carseat. I got her lunch and I grabbed my phone. I picked up her carseat and walked out the door. I got to the collage and I got Zuri out of the car. When I was walking through campus, I could feel and see a bunch of people staring at me because I had a baby with me. A group of people came over towards me.

"Hello, you must be Peyton! I'm Lizzy!" the girl said.

"Hi yeah I'm Peyton!" I looked at the people.

"It's uh, good to see you again Pey..." Will said.

"Don't talk to me Will! You broke me! I think and dream of the last thing you said to me. I dream about Zuri's future wthout a father! I grew up without a father and it sucked! I hope you STILL keep your promise that you made over a year ago..." I walk off into the school.

 **WILL'S POV** "What the heck was that Will? What was she talking about?" Kelsea asked me.

"Um, she is my ex girlfriend and I am um, the father of that child... The uh last thing I said to her was 'I'm not going to help you or be apart of this babies life, you got me' then I sorta hit her... I was angry. I wish I didn't say those things..." Will explained what happened to his friends

"Will, if you said those things, you can't be apart of the group..." Alex said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I stormed off to go find Peyton.

After looking for her for five minutes, I found her in the gym, holding my child.

"Peyton!" I said.

"Will, leave me alone!" she went in the corner of the gym and nursed Zuri.

"Listen to me!" I went in front of her.

"What do you have to say for yourself! You hurt, no you destroyed me!" Peyton had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry..." I wiped her tear away.

 **PEYTON'S POV**

"You have one minute to talk." I told him.

"Everyday, I go back to that day, wishing and wishing that I could change it. I never wanted to say or do those things that I did to you... I was in a very bad mood that day. I am _so sorry_ Peyton, I still love you. I can understand if you don't forgive me or if you can ever forgive me..." Will told me, I was tearing up.

"I still love you too, but you scared me..." I said more and more tears were running down my cheeks.

"There is no need to be scared, will you give me another chance, please?" Will said taking my hand. I was holding Zuri in the other hand.

"Okay..." I cried. He took Zuri and was playing with her. I smiled.


	2. chapter 2

"She seems to like you." I said getting ready for class.

"Yeah, she does." Will said "Can I stay the night Pey?".

"Sure," I told him. The bell rang. I took Zuri and I went to class. I put Zuri in the back with her toys. I sat down and the teacher began teaching. I looked at the clock and I looked at the teacher, she nodded. I took out a bottle of breast milk and I fed Zuri through, the bottle with doing my work. Zuri fell asleep. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I carefully got up with sleeping Zuri in one arm and grabbed my other stuff with the other hand. When I walked out of the classroom, Will was outside.

"Hey, let me take your books!" Will took my books from my hand.

"Hey. Zuri was pretty good during class, she played for half an hour then I gave her a bottle and she fell alseep for the last two hours of class." I told Will.

"Thats good!" he said. We walked into the lunch room and went to the table in the back. I sat down then took out Zuri's lunch.

"Shoot!" I said.

"What Pey?" Will asked.

"I left my lunch at home!" I said "Can you hold her please? I'm going to go buy a lunch.".

"Yeah sure!" Will took Zuri from me. She woke up but she went back to sleep. I went in the lunch line to go get my lunch.

"Hey!" a girl said next to me.

"Hello." I said.

"I'm in your history class. I just wanted to say that, your baby is so cute! What is her name?" she asked "Oh and I'm Millie!".

"Nice to meet you Millie, I am Peyton, and thanks her name is Zuri!" I told her. I finshed getting lunch and went back to the table with Will.

"Thanks for holding her!" I said taking her. She was back awake. I started eating my lunch.

"Will, is there any where I could nurse Zuri?" I asked him.

"Um... Do you have a blanket?" he said.

"Yeah." I took it out.

"I'll put it over you. Is that okay?" Will said.

"Yeah!" I started to nurse Zuri and Will put the blanket over me. A group of girls came over to our table.

"What do you guys want?" Will asked. Will sounded like he was annoyed with them.

"It's so gross to feed your nasty kid in front of _all_ of these people! You guys are gross!" a girl said.

"Do you know what? Some day you are going to be doing this! I don't care what people think of it! If my baby is hungry, then I will feed her! If you don't like what i'm doing, then just don't look over here!" I said.

"Whatever!" they said and stormed off.

 **SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHORT! BYE GUYS!**


End file.
